My Wishes (Hetalia x Reader)
by iFanFics
Summary: HETALIA X READER This is a world that has ended. Nothing is born, nothing dies. Not even passing time exists. In this world, such as it is, there is someone. A girl, living alone in a world that has ended. A girl living in this empty and still world... "Who is she?" The girl heard an American accent speak. "Ve where did she come from?" This time an Italian accent.
1. Lonely World

**My Wishes**

**I do not own Hetalia or Clannad **

* * *

There a mysterious girl sat. All alone in an empty dark house, all by her self. Silent and dark. She was a beautiful girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair that flowed in the wind, and (e/c) eyes that once sparkled, but now looked very dull. Her beautiful eyes had lost their beautiful shimmer over time.

She had nothing to do, no where to go. Anytime she tried to go out and look for something, she would find nothing. This world she lived in was dead, and yet at the same time, beautiful. Like nothing you could imagine.

She was stuck in this world forever, she could never die. She was alone with nothing but her and her thoughts. When she spoke her voice was small and shy. Her voice had lost all it's beauty and joy overtime. She sat in the dark corner of her house small, old, house. There were tears formed at the edge of her dull eyes. She lost track of how many years she had been stuck in this ugly, yet beautiful world.

She stood up, her legs shaking a bit. She wiped some dirt off her long white dress and began to walk. She walked out of the old houses broken door. She looked up to the sky, it was filled with mysterious floating lights. She reached out her delicate hand towards the sky, she felt small breeze against her beautiful delicate skin. She reached out her hand farther, hoping to catch one of the mysterious floating lights, but it went right through her hand, like she was a ghost.

She didn't see these lights often because she didn't leave the house much. But when she did leave the house, there were the floating lights. It was breath taking to watch them float across the sky. As all the lights would fill the sky, her mind would wonder about this strange world she lived in. She wanted to find out more about her world, she wanted to know where the lights in the sky came from. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could find out more about the world she lived in.

She began to walk, the tall soft grass felt nice against her bare feet. As she walked she wished to find something or someone. She wished she wasn't alone anymore, she began to walk a bit faster. She wished that she could be around people like her, she hated being alone, she just wished something would change. She began to run, tears threatening to fall. After about 15 minutes of running she tripped over something. "Ow..." she said landing on the ground, she used her arms to prop herself up. She looked up, she saw a big tree, not like any normal tree, there were lights growing on this tree, the exact lights she saw when she walked out of her house.

"T-the lights, come... from this tree." she said looking at the beautiful lights that filled the sky, hypnotized from the beauty the illuminated from the tree.

Soon coming back to reality, she stood up and looked around her. She had no idea where she was. She didn't see her house anywhere, the area she was in was completely unfamiliar to her. She was lost. She looked at the tree, walked up to it, and sat down on one of the roots growing from the tree, hugging her legs to her chest. She started to sniffle.

"W-here am I?" She began crying. "Who am I? What is this place?" She sobbed. "Why am I here? Why?!" She sobbed louder. "What did I do to deserve this? I want to be around people like me! Somewhere where I fit in. Somewhere where I'm not lonely!" She cried out. She cried a bit more before talking again. "I... I wish I could be around people like me..." She sniffed. She looked up at the sky, "I'm stuck here forever..." she reached her hand out towards the sky, towards the lights. "I wish I was free like the lights." she said sighing. "I wish I wasn't alone" she could feel tears threatening to fall again. She started to breath slowly, calming her self down. "Think of the things that make you happy." she whispered to herself, beginning to hum a song, she didn't remember what the song was or where she heard it, but it always calmed her down when she hummed the song. After awhile her eyelids became heavy. Still humming her song, she looked up at the sky one last time before falling into a deep, deep sleep.

"Who is she?" The girl heard an unfamiliar American accent speak.

"Ve~ where did she come from?" This time she heard an Italian accent.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look well. We should take her somewhere else comfier than a tree." This time a British accent spoke.

'Why can I hear voices I've never heard before, but not see these voices that are speaking? Why can't I move my body? What's going on?!' She thought to herself, beginning to panic.

The (h/c) haired girl felt a pair of strong arms pick her up bridal style and start walking, followed by multiple footsteps.

'W-what's going on?' She thought. She tried to move her body, but failed. 'I'm scared.' The girl thought one last time before her mind went black.

"This is a world that has ended. Nothing is born, nothing dies. Not even passing time exists. If I were looking for somewhere to be born, I don't think I should choose this world. In this world, such as it is, there is someone. I wonder if she can see me? I haven't been born into this world. A girl, living alone in a world that has ended. A girl living in this empty and still world. For some reason, I am bothered by that girl." - Robot from Clannad After Story

* * *

This is my first Hetalia x Reader ever. :) Sorry it's short. ;n;

(h/l) = hair length

(h/c) = hair color

(e/c) = eye color

I was watching Clannad and this was inspired. ;p The Clannad sound track is amazing and the art takes my breath away. ｖ(＾＿＾ｖ)

Something about the girl alone in a world that ended really touched me, I almost know how she feels. And the art blew me away. Simply breath taking.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

The world you are in at the beginning and the dress you are wearing looks like this: gallery/image:97216/clannad-after-story:illusionary-world-magic-orbs

If you want to see more about what I'm talking about look up "Clannad girl from illusionary world" most of that art is what I imagine the world to look like.

Here's the sound track I was listening to: watch?v=nOU3S4aZH0c

I suggest listening to "Town, flow of time, people" watch?v=5KMzDVf2Bx4 I think it fits well :)

I read this like over like 5 times, changed parts of story about 20 times, and all the time that all took maybe about 2-3 hours. =.= Oi...

I plan on writing more :D I know what I'm going to do for most of this story. 3

If I made any mistakes, please tell me! :) It helps me improve my writing! （≧∇≦）

Story belongs to me

I do not own Hetalia or Clannad

You belong to yourself, or do you? -dramatic music-


	2. Waking up

**.::England's POV::.**

'Why do I have to work with all of them again?' England thought to himself looking at America, France, Russia, China, Germany, Italy, and Japan. When suddenly there was a bright flash of light that filled the entire room. We all looked out a window to see what has just happened.

"Hey dudes! Look at that tree!" American exclaimed pointing to one tree, it was a big tree, probably the biggest tree in England's yard.

"Let's go see what happened." Japan said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement, we all walked out to go see what had happened.

**~Small time skip to the tree~**

"Look over here!" France said pointing at something in between two roots that were growing up from the ground.

We all gasped as we saw what it was. There was a girl with (h/c) hair, and a long white dress on asleep in the middle of the two roots. She was shivering and breathing slowly.

"The little sunflower looks cold, da?" Russia spoke. He was right, she did look cold.

"Who is she?" America asked

"Ve~ where did she come from?" Italy asked right after America did.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look well. We should take her somewhere else comfier than a tree." I finally spoke, we all agreed.

"Mph..." I looked down at the girl, she had a scared look on her face, like she was having a nightmare. Germany picked her up and started to carry her back to the house, we all followed him.

**.::Reader POV::.**

My eyes slowly started to open. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around the room. 'This isn't my normal room' I thought. I looked at the bed I was in, the blankets were soft and warm. It felt nice. "Wait, here am I?" I asked myself. I got up out of the bed I was in, my legs felt weak like they were going to give way underneath me. I grabbed onto the nearest thing next to me before I could fall to hold me up. I heard footsteps walking around and some voices. 'Whats going on?' I was starting to freak out.

I tried to walk on my own but fell and hit my head against the corner of the nightstand I was using to help prop me up. I tried to get up again but I grabbed onto the wrong thing and accidentally broke a glass lamp. The glass went everywhere including a large shard in my upper arm.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ooow..." I tried to get up to get to the bathroom, my legs felt stronger but were still shaking. "Crap..." I muttered under my breath trying to get the bathroom. Tears formed in my eyes, the pain was getting worse. I got to the bathroom door but couldn't open it. I leaned my back against the door and slid down it slowly, crying in pain.

I heard quick footsteps, they stopped at my room and the door burst open. There standing at the door was a man with blond hair that just passed his chin, stubble, blue eyes, a blue coat, red pants, and brown boots. He looked around the room a bit before spotting me and running over towards me.

"Belle, vhat happened?" He asked me, examining my arm. I never replied, I was in to much shock to speak. I just stared at him, he looked like a human, like me.

"Belle? vhats iz wrong?" He had a panicked look on his face, there were more footsteps and 2 more people. One had long brown hair in a ponytail over his shoulder and a red shirt(?) that was a bit long on him, and one with a pink scarf and a long coat. The one with the red shirt came running over to me, he took one look at my arm and walked me into the bathroom.

He opened a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. He opened it up and started to pull things out of it. I suddenly felt very light headed, probably because I wasn't used to loosing so much blood at once. Everything around me slowly became black. I heard a distant sounding voice screaming "Whats wrong? Are you ok? She's falling, aru!" before everything around you was consumed by darkness.

_

_"Mama, Papa, what would happen if the world ended?" A young girl who looked like a younger you, maybe around the age of six asked. "Everything would stop." A man who had similar features to you replied. The girl looked a bit frightened "Why would everything stop?" Before they could answer there was a loud rumble, the girl looked around her. She was in a different place from where she was originally. It's like everything around her suddenly changed. She heard voices getting closer to her, her mother and father came up to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry my sweet child. Mama and papa both love you very much, but we don't have any other choice." The mother said to the girl while putting around the young girls neck, a white. shining gem on a necklace._

_"M-mama, papa. W-what's going on? Mama? Papa? W-where are you, where did you go?!" She screamed out. She looked around her, everything was falling. The girl looked down at the ground, but didn't see any ground. She just saw blackness. "Help!" The got screamed out, crying. "Some one, hel-"_

You suddenly shot straight up, your heart beating fast, and tears in your eyes, you had a strange nightmare. You looked around the room panting. You saw 8 men looking at you, they had a worried expression on their faces.

"You are avake, finally." A strong looking man with blonde, slick backed hair and piercing blue eyes said. "We vere all getting vorried about you." You looked at some of the other men. You recognized some of them, but not many. You didn't know how to react to the current situation you were currently in. "Mm-hm..." You mumbled out. You didn't know why, but you found it a bit difficult to talk to them.

Remembering what happened earlier, you looked down at your arm. There were stitches where the glass in your arm was earlier. You had a baffled look on your face, wondering who did the stitches, some one else began to talk.

"Sunflower, do you feel ok?" You shook your head for 'yes'. Everyone's faces looked a little less worried now. "He did those stitches for you." The man with the pink-ish scarf said, pointing to the man who rushed you into the bathroom earlier. You smiled at him, he blushed a little bit.

"Ve~ Where did you-a come from?" Asked a bubbly Italian with brown hair and a strange, but cute, curl. You looked at him, trying to think back you could remember where you came from, but you shook your said indicating that you didn't remember. You didn't want to tell them, they would probably find you crazy. The silly Italian looked a bit sad. "What's-a your name, bella?" He asked. You shook your head again and shrugged, as if to you didn't know. Actually, thinking about it, you didn't remember what your name was at all. Your eyes widened a bit. "(f/n) (l/n)" your sweet, shy voiced whispered. They all stared at her. "Ah dude, you can speak! For awhile I was thinking that you couldn't." The one with blonde hair, cowlick, and glasses spoke loudly.

"I-im (y/n) (l/n). What about you?" You didn't know their names yet, and you wanted to be able to call them by their names. They all looked at each other.

"I am Ivan Braginsky. You shall become one with me, da?" Ivan smiled a bit, a purple aura surrounded him. Everyone else got a bit scared and moved away from him. I giggled a bit, I didn't find him scary at all, I actually found him a bit cute.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you love." Arthur smiled at me, I blushed a bit. "Nice to meet you too." I smiled back. He seems very nice.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmid." Ludwig said, she looked like he was blushing a bit, I giggled as I smiled at him. Ludwig seems to be the hard working type, but gets flustered a bit.

"I am preased to meet you (f/n), my name is Honda Kiku." I didn't know what to think of Kiku, but he seems like someone I could really like.

"Hello (f/n) my name is Wang Yao, aru." Yao looked so cute, he was like a doll.

"Hey dudette, I'm Alfred F. Jones, but call me Alfred. Kay?" He gave me a big smile. He seems hyper and likable.

"Ve~ I'm-a Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you!" He said hugging me tightly "A-air." I gasped out. Italy backed away from me. "I'm sorry, (f/n)." He said sadly. "No, it's ok!" I smiled at him. He seemed bubbly and happy, I liked that about him.

"Hello belle, my name iz Francis Bonnefoy, it's an honor to meet such a lovely rose as you." He kissed my hand and handed me a rose. I looked at it and blushed. "T-thank you s-so much." I said blushing furiously, he seems like a flirt, but goofy and lovable.

"You bloody frog, don't frighten her!" Arthur yelled at Francis, obviously pissed off.

"I'm not you black sheep of Europe!" He yelled back. They were starting to fight.

"P-please don't fight! It's ok, he wasn't scaring me." I said worried. They both stopped yelling and looked at me.

"I'm sorry love, it was very ungentlemanly of me." Arthur looked disappointed in himself.

"It's fine." I looked around at everyone. "It's nice to meet you all!" I smiled at all of them. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked. I had a lot more questions but that was the first one on my mind.

"You've been asleep for 2 days, (y/n)." Arthur answered.

My eye's widened. "What?" my body was shaky again. "H-how..."

"The girls life was very lonely. There was no one else besides the girl, that was only natural. Nothing is born here, neither does anything die. That's the kind of world this is. That body was for me, do I just have to wish it? To be born here? The one warm stop in this world. Before I realized it, that's what I was seeking."

- Robot from Clannad


End file.
